Alanna and Delia goes to convent
by Sabrina11
Summary: What a surprise...Alanna goes to the convent, w/ Delia's pov...lot's of differences! a/j, i think, but who knows...
1. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and have no money.don't sue please!  
  
Chp. 1 - Alanna's Plan  
  
"That is my decision. We need not discuss it," said the man at the desk. He was already looking at a book. His two children left the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"He doesn't want us around," the boy muttered. "He doesn't care what we want."  
  
"We know that," was the girl's answer. "He doesn't care about anything, except his books and scrolls." Something about the way the girl's extravagant violet eyes made the boy look at his twin sharply.  
  
"Now what?" he asked, exasperated. He knew that look in his sister's eyes, and he knew she had just thought of something crazy.  
  
She grinned impishly at him. "Tomorrow, you can go to the Daughters of the Goddess to train to in magic before they send you to the priests, and I'll go to the palace and learn to be a knight!"  
  
"That's crazy," Thom argued. "What about your hair? You can't go swimming naked, either. And you'll turn into a girl-you know, with a chest and everything."  
  
"I'll cut my hair," she replied, pushing the rest of what he had said to the back of her mind.  
  
"What about Coram and Maude? They'll be traveling with us, and they can tell us-" he was cut off short by a shadow falling over them from the right. It was Maude.  
  
"What do you think you two are trying to do?" she demanded, glaring at them. "You know very well that Thom will be going to the palace, and you will go to the convent."  
  
Alanna looked at her, pleading in her eyes and voice, as she said, "But that isn't what we want to do. You know that. Father doesn't." When she didn't respond, she added softly, "He'd never notice."  
  
Maude sighed. She was in a difficult position. She knew the twins inside and out, and knew how they felt about things. Thom hated people, but loved his magic, and Alanna was just the opposite. She feared her magic, thinking that one day she wouldn't know how to control it.  
  
She shook her head. "I cannot make such a decision without help. I must try and See, in the fire." She looked at them sharply. "Go up to your rooms. I'll come tell you when I've found a decision."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna tried to be optimistic about this.she just hoped that luck was on her side. The idea of putting on a dress.  
  
Looking in her mirror, she saw a girl, 10 years old, in a simple cotton dress in a deep forest green, copper hair hanging down her back uselessly, violet eyes piercing.  
  
Suddenly, the mirror.wiggled.as if she looked into a pond. She saw a girl, no, that wasn't right. Young lady, standing in front of her. She was wearing a pale lavender dress, with red curls cascading down her back and around her face, bright, purple eyes dancing.  
  
When she blinked, the image disappeared. Scowling at herself, she grabbed her dagger. That was not what she wanted of her life.that wasn't how she wanted to turn out! In a rush of anger at the image she had seen, she chopped of her locks of flaming hair, watching as it softly fell to the floor.  
  
There, she thought to the mirror. Now that can't be me.my hair's too short!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I guess that's my first chapter. I've never done this before, so please be nice! And please r/r! 


	2. At The Convent

Disclaimer: don't own anything, so don't sue  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Alanna stared up at the dull gray walls, which would be her home for the next 6 years of her life and shuddered. This was not, where she wanted to be! She wanted to be off doing wondrous deeds, learning to be a knight, but no, Alanna of Trebond couldn't have any fun, could she? She had to be miserable, learning how to curtsy, and accept flowers from men, and sing, and.she shuddered again.wear face paint.  
  
Just because I have to be here, doesn't mean I have to enjoy myself, she thought as she glared at her pony's ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside, talk was spreading quickly: There's a new girl!  
  
Delia of Eldorne smiled, thinking, It's always great to see new girls.I wonder what she'll be like. Maybe we can be friends  
  
Delia was beautiful, with chestnut hair, and emerald eyes. This was her second year at the convent, and most of the girls didn't like her very much, because she was so pretty. They're just jealous.it's as simple as that, she told herself, feeling lonely at the thought. It was nice to be so pretty, but she wished she had someone she could talk to.  
  
She glanced up as the new girl stepped into the receiving hall. She had fiery red hair, and, to her amazement, purple eyes. Very unusual. I guess she could be pretty, but her hair is too short, and she hasn't grown into herself enough.  
  
Pushing these thoughts aside, no one could be perfect, after all, she walked up to the girl and smiled warmly. "I'm Delia of Eldorne," she said sweetly. She looked up to find purple eyes glaring at her, accusing. Her smile wavered, wondering what was making the girl glare at her so fiercely. She was shocked to see the copper-haired girl brush past her, following a maid that carried her belongings.  
  
Fine, she thought, if she wants to act like the rest of them, I won't stop her. I'll just never try to be nice to anyone ever again.that ought to make them all happy! She stalked to her room, not noticing the streak of a tear that spilled from the corner of her eye as she passed the First Daughter and the rest of the girls who had come to see the new arrival.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna of Trebond walked into her new home-that she was secretly starting to think of as her prison-and looked around nervously. A beautiful girl with emerald eyes walked up to her and smiled. "I'm Delia of Eldorne," she had said sweetly.  
  
Just because I have to be here, doesn't mean I have to like it, her thoughts hit her like a sledge-hammer. Realization of where she was flooded through her body, and she glared at the pretty girl who seemed so happy. If she likes it here, she thought, then I definitely won't!  
  
Seeing the maid who carried her bags, she brushed past the shocked girl, and followed her to her new rooms with a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two-and-a-half weeks later, Alanna was preparing for the evening meal, when she suddenly thought about Delia. I should go apologize to her. I bet she's wondering why I acted so rudely before.  
  
Her mind made up, she took the long way to the banquet hall, in hopes of running into Delia. She was lucky, and spotted the girl coming out of her room alone.  
  
"Delia!" she called. "I wanted to-"  
  
"Don't talk to me," Delia said, her voice icy as she looked at Alanna through cold green eyes.  
  
Alanna stopped in her tracks, frowning slightly as Delia rushed away. Fine, if she doesn't want to be friends, then I definitely don't want to! She scowled and resumed her pace to the banquet hall. 


	3. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me.I have no money as it is.my horse takes it all!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! *pouts like only Delia could* if I ask you nicely?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, here goes:  
  
Chp. 3:  
  
Alanna sighed as she looked at her surroundings. They passed tree after tree, and then came into the large town of Corus, as they made their way to the palace. Most girls would kill to do what you're doing, she reminded herself, scolding. Sure, you're a little late, but you'll be the "new" girl. Everyone wants the attention of all the boys. She sighed again, this time louder. Everyone, that is, except me. She was supposed to go to the palace two months ago, with everyone else, but because of her temper, and always questioning everything they made her do and learn, they had her stay an extra two months. By the last month she had been fed up with their nagging and pressuring her to be someone she wasn't, so she started doing everything perfectly just to get them off her case so that she could get away from them.  
  
Paying attention to her surroundings once more, she saw that they had just passed through the gates leading into the palace.  
  
Once inside, a maid ushered her hurriedly into her rooms, where a warm bath and new wardrobe were awaiting her, with a note.  
  
Dearest Alanna,  
  
As Lord Trebond, I thought you might like some new clothes for your stay here. The First Daughter at the Convent told me your sizes. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Your Loving Brother, Thom  
  
Alanna smiled. She had missed him, that was definitely true. She shook her head as she though about the new dresses. She had to admire their beauty, but that didn't mean she would like to be wearing them.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," the maid said timidly. "But your bath is getting cold, and there's a huge ball tonight, in honor of the Peace Treaty with Tusaine. You'll be introduced then."  
  
Alanna turned to the woman who had brought her back from her thoughts. "Oh, right," she murmured. "I'll be 'introduced.' How lovely."  
  
She stripped down and got gracefully into the tub. Alanna preceded to wash herself thoroughly, taking extra time to lather rose scented shampoo into her hair, and rinse it out carefully.  
  
When she got out, it was time for her to get ready for the ball.  
  
She sifted through the beautiful gowns purchased by her brother, and selected a lavender one that matched her eyes perfectly. She put it on in a rustle of silk, and laced up the body. The neckline plunged down to show off creamy skin and an expanse of bosom, laced with silver, clung to her torso, and swept away in a blossom of silk. Throughout the dress, silver winked in the light, threaded into the fine fabric. The dress was off the shoulders, and short sleeved, showing off slender yet slightly toned arms.  
  
The maid looked at her wistfully. "That's a lovely dress, M'lady. Are you ready for me to help you with your hair and make up?  
  
"Oh." she said, sounding startled, like she had forgotten where she was. "Yes, I suppose that would be necessary."  
  
Alanna sat down, sweeping her rustling silk skirts out as she sat gracefully. Anyone who looked at this beautiful sixteen-year-old girl now would know nothing of her previous dreams of becoming a knight. Or of still wanting them. Now all they would see was this beauty, eccentric eyes with a shadow of depth behind them, pushed aside, but always there. She was short, despite her age, with flowing red hair, and lavender eyes set in a pale face. Rosy red lips, helped by lip rogue, lavender swept over her lids, and pink tinged her cheeks, topping off her look. By the time the maid was done, she had gorgeous red curly locks tumbling down her back and shoulders, falling just off of her waist.  
  
Looking in the mirror, memory surged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna paced the hallway nervously, wondering when her stupid name would be called, and wishing that it wouldn't. She didn't like having all eyes on her, but she was smart enough to know that they would be. She was already starting to get them. I don't know what's so special about me," she thought ruefully. I must look so tacky, being the only one introduced. I don't know why they're going to all the fuss, though I should feel flattered.  
  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond!" the herald called. The huge doors in front of Alanna swung open, and she saw a sea of faces, all staring up at her intently. She walked forward slowly, praying that she wouldn't trip, and focused on a spot on the wall down below, as she descended the stairs. No one said a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, she's definitely grown into herself, I suppose, Delia thought as she watched Alanna descend the stairs. That lavender looks really well with her eyes and hair. As long as the Prince is mine, I'm happy.  
  
She sneaked a sidelong glance to her left, her Prince. Her Prince. Prince Jonathan of Conte, and gasped. His mouth was slightly parted, and was staring at Alanna intently. Jealously coursed through her veins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. What is it about her. She's definitely beautiful, but I've seen prettier. Maybe it's her eyes, so much like Thom's but they seem.guarded, shadowed somehow, the Prince thought to himself. It wasn't until now that he realized that he had forgotten to breath, and commanded his body to do so.  
  
Looking around at his companions, he saw that Gary, Alex, and Raoul also had the same looks on their faces. Glancing at Thom, he saw a brothers pride in his eyes, as he beamed up at his sister. Up until then, Thom had always been so guarded with everyone else. He must love her very much, Jonathan thought. Glancing back up at her, he saw her reach up and reassuringly smooth some of her cascading mass of flaming locks. She looked around, and suddenly, a huge grin lit her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why was everyone staring at her like that? Alanna wondered to herself. She reached up and touched a hand to her hair, smoothing it somewhat, wondering if she had smeared her makeup or something awfully embarrassing like that. She looked around as she descended, thinking, this has got to be the longest flight of stairs I've ever been on before in my life!  
  
She saw Delia. Unlike everyone else, the pretty chestnut girl was not looking at her, but staring intently at a handsome boy, a few ages older than she herself, in what looked like shock. He had blue-black hair, and bright sapphire eyes. He's very handsome, she thought. I wonder who he is. She looked farther to his right, and saw four guys staring at her much like the guy with sapphire eyes.  
  
One, huge one, had tightly curled brown-black hair, and brown eyes. Another, slightly smaller one w/ chestnut hair and eyes, and a slim, dark boy with a cat-like grace.  
  
A flash of copper made her shift her direction slightly, and her eyes settled on her twin, Thom. He looked much the same, only taller now, and more mature. She saw a look of pride and love radiating from her brother, and a huge grin lit up her face.  
  
As she stepped off the last step, she went to Thom, and embraced him in a huge, un-lady-like hug, as the musicians started playing.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed. "How are things here? Are you behaving yourself? Did I do okay?"  
  
She threw the questions at him, finally stopping to take a breath as he laughed. "I've missed you, too! Come, you have to meet my," an odd look settled in his eyes, but he pushed it away, and said cheerily, "friends!"  
  
As she turned, she found herself surrounded by knights and squires. Someone, the boy with sapphire eyes, elbowed Thom in the stomach, and whispered, "Introduce us!"  
  
Thom looked at him with a gleam of mischief in his eyes, and said, "Yes, your Majesty, of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna looked sharply at the guy with sapphire eyes-Prince Jonathan of Conte. This can't be right, she thought. Why would the Prince be taking an interest in me, especially since he has Lady Delia here to occupy him. I don't know how I feel about the Prince wanting to know about me, she thought wryly.  
  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond," she heard her brother say, "May I present His Royal Majesty, Prince Jonathan of Conte?"  
  
Alanna curtsied gracefully, her skirts whispering as she moved. "Your Majesty," she said politely.  
  
He took her hand and brushed her fingers with his lips. "It's my pleasure, Lady Alanna."  
  
Thom continued, "Gareth-Gary-of Naxen," he said acknowledging the boy w/ chestnut hair and eyes, "Raoul of Goldenlake," the boy with tightly curled brown-black hair, "And Alex of Tirragen," the dark cat-like boy. Each of them brushed their lips to her fingers.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" someone asked from behind Alanna. She whirled around to face a knight who looked much like Jonathan, but his eyes were a deeper shade of blue, and his hair brown-black as apposed to the Prince's coal-black.  
  
She felt a strong disliking to him, but, being the lady that she was, accepted graciously as he swept her onto the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh wow," Jonathan chuckled. "I haven't seen Roger grab someone that fast in years. Not even Delia," He said shaking his head. "And beat me to it," he mumbled quietly.  
  
Thom slightly frowned as the rest of the group muttered something that sounded much the same. She's swept them off their feet all right, faster than anyone expected, he thought ruefully. But I'm worried about her. Her eyes are so shadowed, not ever like they used to be. It's almost as if she's lost.  
  
A few moments later, Alanna was returned to her brother and his friends, as the Duke of Conte said, "I hope that we may dance again, gentle lady."  
  
"I would be pleased to," Alanna replied sweetly, wishing she hadn't been trained so well the last two months before she had arrived to the castle. Any other time I would have probably just laughed in his face. Or maybe not.  
  
Not even a full minute before Roger had left her with Thom, did Gary ask her to dance. Then Raoul, then Alex, and a whole lot of other men she didn't know, and wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
"Goddess, I'm tired!" she exclaimed. "I need to rest for a bit!"  
  
"Not so fast, Lady Alanna. I was hoping you would have one last dance.with me." Startled, Alanna looked up into the Prince's eyes.  
  
"Oh, umm.sure. Your Highness," she added at the last moment, and curtsied.  
  
Thom watched as the Prince swept her onto the dance floor, and couldn't help but laugh. As the others looked at him, he replied with a smile, "I don't think I've ever seen my sister flustered! Even when we were little."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, end of that chapter.whew! I'm kinda tired and need to think of more ideas.suggestions would be great! PLEASE review! I would love you guys so much more if you would! 


	4. Manners

Disclaimer: you know the drill.I don't own anything, so please don't sew.  
  
Hey you guys, please review! I don't know what it is that you guys want to so.I need ideas!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Delia sat, sulking in a window chair, watching as guy after guy swept that- that Lady Alanna of Trebond off her feet onto the dance floor. The first was Duke Roger.  
  
How dare she take the Prince's cousin as well? she thought as she had watched them dance. Duke Roger told me he loved me. ME! Not her-not Alanna of Trebond. So, her mind teased her, if he really loves you so much, why is he not dancing with you now? Hmm? Why is he not sweeping you off your feet? That annoying voice went on and on.  
  
Delia watched hopelessly as knight after knight asked the pretty little redhead to dance. First, of course, was Duke Roger. He didn't even do that with me, she thought, shaking slightly with anger. Sure, he danced with me, but it took him longer to ask me. Delia continued to watch, unnoticed in deep green silk, with a scooped neck and emeralds winking in her hair, that was pinned up in a mass of hair, a few ringlets spaced out throughout her crown.  
  
She continued to watch, as Gary, and then Raoul, and then Alex preceded to ask Alanna to dance. She's gotten more graceful. I wonder what they did to her at the convent these last few months? She pushed the thought away as a shadow crossed her. Glancing up, she saw Prince Jonathan smiling down at her. He held out his arm, an asked, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Her lips parted in a tiny smile, and she let him help her up. Well, I still have the Prince. She obviously can't win him over so fast. As he whipped her around the room, he led her closer and closer to the dancing Alanna of Trebond. This just gets better and better! I'll bet we're making her so jealous! This was a great idea, I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking around, Jon frowned. This isn't how it's supposed to be going! I should get to ask her to dance first, but no! everyone else beats me to asking her. Every time I walk up to her, someone cuts in front of me, as if they don't even see me standing there, he thought, watching angrily as yet another knight jumped in and asked the pretty redhead to dance. Not that I can really blame them. I wouldn't pay much attention to me either, after looking at her. This thought troubled him. Why was he thinking about her so much? That's definitely not like me, especially now. I mean, she's not the most beautiful girl in the world. Delia is, but, there's just something about her.  
  
His thoughts trailed off as he noticed the pretty brunette sitting by herself at a window seat, staring intently at Alanna. Well, if I can't dance with the new girl, I might as well dance with someone.  
  
He walked over to Delia and held out his arm. "May I have this dance," he asked.  
  
She looked startled for a moment, but a smile played on her lips as she graciously accepted. As he whipped her around the room, he found himself getting nearer and nearer to Alanna of Trebond, and scowled. I'm acting like a lovesick puppy, he scolded himself. I've never seen her before, or hardly even heard of her, and I'm basically following her around. I have a beautiful girl clinging to me right now, and all I can do is stare at those beautiful eyes and amazing hair of hers. What has gotten into me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After her dance, Delia was returned to her window seat, as the Prince went back to his group of friends and Alanna. Delia watched as Alanna was gracefully returned to the group of young men, laughing while saying something that she couldn't quite hear. She may get every other guy here, but at least I still have the Prince! she thought in triumph. Glancing back over to the group, she watched in shock as Jonathan walked over to Alanna and asked her to dance. Her Jonathan!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goddess, I'm tired!" she exclaimed. "I need to rest for a bit!"  
  
"Not so fast, Lady Alanna. I was hoping you would have one last dance.with me." Startled, Alanna looked up into the Prince's eyes.  
  
"Oh, umm.sure. Your Highness," she added at the last moment, and curtsied.  
  
Confused, Alanna was swept onto the dance floor, muttering, "What, Delia isn't enough for you."  
  
"Hmm." The Prince asked, spinning her around in a circle.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said politely. They were dancing together before, she thought, and added, and they looked pretty cozy together. Of course, good manners says he has to dance with all of the ladies, she reminded herself. That makes more sense. "What, Highness?" she asked, realizing he had said something.  
  
"I asked if you liked your stay here yet," he said, his eyes smiling.  
  
"Oh yes, it's just wonderful," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing to this, thinking, I wonder what her problem is. Most girls would die to be dancing with me right now. Looking around, he saw Delia staring at them. When she noticed that he saw her, she flushed a deep pink, got up, and left the ball. When the song ended, they returned to his small group of friends.  
  
Good manners or not, Alanna was leaving. She was tired of being stared at. Glancing at Thom, she saw a huge grin on his face as his eyes darted between her and the Prince. Alanna scowled at him, and brushed past, heading toward the doors. Gary, Raoul, and Alex were glaring at the Prince. "What?" he asked them, exasperated.  
  
He hadn't noticed yet that she had gone, and threw his friends questioning looks as Gary said, "I wanted to dance with her again. Look what you did."  
  
"I don't think you'll be able to," drawled Alex. "She looks a little preoccupied with the Duke, don't you think?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she was heading for the door, someone else stopped her, saying "Might I have one last dance with the lady?" She turned, to see the man who looked so much like the Prince staring down at her. She sighed and curtsied, not knowing how to back down politely. That should have been one of the first things they taught us at the convent, she thought to herself. Then I wouldn't be in this situation. My feet hurt!  
  
By the time she had returned to her rooms, it was well past midnight, and she was exhausted. She fell into her bed as soon as she walked in, forgetting to take off her clothing and shoes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I guess that's it for the 4th chapter.I'm tired. Anyway, please read and review! I need suggestions! 


	5. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: you know the drill.don't own, so don't sue!  
  
PLEASE read and review! Luv y'all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chp. 5:  
  
Alanna woke to a start, and started laughing. Wow, I've been having strange dreams. I thought I had to go to the convent, and dance with the Prince. Glancing down, she sighed. No such luck. She was still in the beautiful lavender dress, whose skirts were now rumpled from various wrinkles all over. "Lady Alanna?" someone called, knocking on the door. "I've been sent to give you a tour of the palace."  
  
"Oh," she said softly. She relaxed, knowing that it was only Thom, and stood up, without a glance in the mirror. Opening the door, she was shocked to find herself staring into sapphire depths.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Jonathan was getting dressed in his rooms when he over heard people talking outside his door.  
  
".she never liked dressing up when we were little. Always hated dresses. Wanted to become a warrior maiden, and do great deeds. It was her idea for us to trade places, and I think it would have worked except someone caught us talking about it. I'm worried about her though. She seems so.different."  
  
Jonathan opened his door to see Thom and Raoul walking by. Thom glanced at him slyly, and said with a huge grin on his face, "Hey Jonathan, we were just talking about my sister."  
  
Jonathan flushed and said, "Yes, I heard you guys talking about her. Is all that really true? She was going to come here?"  
  
"Yeah. I never thought she'd make it at the convent this long, being the way she is. I'm worried about her. She seems so lost now. Nothing like she used to be." There was a flash in his purple eyes as he frowned, but he pushed it aside. "I wonder what they did to her there." he muttered, more to himself than Jonathan or Raoul. "Anyway, I'm going to go give her a tour of the palace."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll go," Jonathan said, the offer leaving his lips before he could even think about what he was saying. Thom glanced at him sharply, and Jonathan frowned at what he had just said. Before Thom could argue, Jonathan had hurried to Alanna's room to wake her up.  
  
Once he got there, he knocked on the door. There was no response. "Lady Alanna?" he called, knocking again, louder. "I've been sent to give you a tour of the palace."  
  
"Oh," he heard her say softly, as she walked toward the door. When it opened, she stared at him in shock, mirroring his look. He took in her full appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying, and her make up was smudged. Her hair was a mass of tangled curls, with little tufts sticking up here and there. Looking at her dress, he realized that it was the same one she had worn the night before, only much more rumpled. Lavender shoes were still on her feet.  
  
"Oh! Are you okay?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I-I-I'm just-" she didn't finish her sentence, but turned slowly toward her bed, and sat, hard, on the edge of it, a single tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
Jonathan looked around. He didn't know what to do. Slowly he walked into the room, and closed the door gently. He walked over and put a comforting arm around the crying girl, sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Delia was just leaving her rooms when she saw Jonathan standing at Alanna's door. When the door opened, he looked at her with huge eyes, looked around nervously, and walked in, closing the door.  
  
Well, well, well, look what we have here, she thought to herself. Someone needs to know about this.maybe then they're get rid of that no good slut.  
  
She smiled, and rushed off to go find Thom.  
  
Ten minutes later, she found him, Raoul, Gary, and Alex, all headed to the indoor practice courts. "Do you know what your precious twin sister and the Prince are doing right now?" she asked them.  
  
A puzzled frown crossed his face. "He's giving her a tour of the palace," he said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, right." she said. "I can understand how that could start in her room with the door closed. Though it's a very small room, and they've been in there for quite some time. You'd think they'd be finished 'touring' her room by now."  
  
Delia grinned wickedly as Thom glanced at Gary. "They did seem to like each other last night," the big knight shrugged. Thom rushed to Alanna's room, the guys hot on his heels, Delia trailing behind. This ought to be good, she mused.  
  
I don't' care if he is the heir, Thom thought to himself, reaching the outside of Alanna's door, if he hurt her in any way, I swear by Mithros, I swear by the Goddess.  
  
Opening the door, which was unlocked, he rushed inside with the others, glaring at the scene before him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonathan glanced up, startled. There stood Thom, Gary, Alex, and Raoul, glaring at him fiercely, with Delia smiling hugely outside in the hallway. Glancing down at the crying Alanna, he realized that she didn't even notice someone else had entered the room.  
  
Thom took in the sight before him. Alanna sat limply, silently shaking, in the circle of Prince Jonathan's arms. She was crying, and was still in the purple dress from the night before. His eyes changed from a look of anger, to shock, to understanding. "Oh," he said softly. "I'm sorry." Turning, he ushered the others from the room, closing the door behind him softly.  
  
He knew Alanna better than anyone else, and right then, she needed to be with someone she didn't know her, or about her, or the way she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna woke up. She was laying down, still in the purple dress, and there was an arm wrapped around her waist. Jerking into a sitting position, she glanced around, she couldn't see anything. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she realized that she was in her room, sometime in the middle of the night. She was still in the purple dress, though it was much more rumpled than it had been before. Looking down, there was still an arm on her.it was the Prince's, and he was asleep. Gently moving his arm, she got up, and tried to remember why he was in there. She slowly walked over to her wash basin, lit a candle, and washed her face off.  
  
Taking off the purple dress, she looked through her things and selected a simple red cotton night gown. "Alanna?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonathan felt his arm move, but drifted back to sleep. Or at least, he tried to. He opened his eyes at the sound of splashing, his eyes adjusting to the flicker of candlelight. He watched Alanna silently as she walked over to her wardrobe, and unlaced her dress. What is she doing? he wondered to himself. Should I let her know I'm awake, or just pretend I don't see?  
  
Jon blushed fiercely. Well, I guess it's a little too late to tell her I'm awake. Her dress was completely gone, and all she wore were underthings. She flipped through the clothes hanging there neatly, and selected a red cotton dress-a nightgown from what it looked like. As soon as she put it on, he asked softly, "Alanna?"  
  
When she looked at him, he blushed.  
  
"Jon!" she cried incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"  
  
"I did! I just opened my eyes!" It's not a lie, he thought, excusing himself, I technically did just open my eyes. I blinked.  
  
"Well, did-did you see anything?" she asked, slightly blushing.  
  
"No, of course not," he replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, of course not," she heard him say.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm going back to bed," she said, to his delight, nervously. She waited for him to get out of her bed and leave. Finally, after blowing out the candle, she cursed and strode over to the side of her bed she had been sleeping on. "Don't snore, if you insist on staying," she told him, curling herself into a ball.  
  
After a few minutes, she felt a gentle tap on her arm. "Why were you crying?" he asked, worry in his voice.  
  
She stiffened. "Don't worry about me," she answered sharply.  
  
About half an hour later, had she been awake, she would have felt him slide over next to her, slipping an arm around her waist. She snuggled closer to him, and slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, ok, done with that chapter.I'm kinda stuck though.any ideas would be great! Please r/r! I need to know if I should even finish this.I think I might stop.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Pigasus: Thanks! Don't worry, she's not going to go for George, I don't think. I still don't know how I'm going to fit him into it!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
